


Another Approach

by Miffy_Liu



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miffy_Liu/pseuds/Miffy_Liu
Summary: Angel robs informations about Husk from Alastor.Both of them are happy with what they got.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 185





	Another Approach

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick brainstorm of what will Alastor do when he knows the crush Angel has on Husk.  
First language is not English so...be tolerate and have fun :)

“My friend, if you can just tell me what your questions are, it’ll be very appreciated.” Alastor says while gently pulling his cuff out of Angel’s hand. 

One of Angel’s hands is playing with his left cuff, scratching the crossing cotton thread of the knitted button. Angel himself is standing behind him, leaning on the back of his chair, and absently watching Alastor reading his book over his shoulder. The annoyance has been going on for a while now, and Alastor cannot help but wonder if there’s anything he can do to remind the spider of his 5 feet rule.

“You know, I’ve been thinking, in the standard of a professional pimp, you have a terrible taste on clothing. Mind telling me how you pull your gangs together? Because I’m sure they are not summoned by your strawberry costumes and creepy smile.” Another pair of arms stretches out to cover his, slowly closes the book for him, and the voice of the spider becomes low and desiring, whispering into his ears, “If you don’t want to tell that’s ok, I’ll just suck your answers out of you.”

Normally, any demon who dare touches him will fall through space-time and land inside the Old Gods’ stomach. But he cannot kill the spider just yet due to his relationship with Charlie (and more importantly the lack of hotel staff), so he may as well take another approach on this particular situation. 

With the usual grin across his face, Alastor answers in a polite but assertive tone, “I suppose the one you’re interested in knowing is my friend Husk.”

He instantly feels the spider tense up behind him, and grins wider at the truth he found when a muzzle is pressed against his head. 

“Say what kind of bitch he likes or I’ll blow your head off to fucking pieces.” The sexy voice is gone, now comes the not-so-threatening threaten. He is completely surrounded by Angel’s arms now, with one pointing a machine gun at him and four enclosed around his neck and wrists in case he struggle. 

Such an effort for a demon who never heard of him. Angel saw the fight he had with Sir Pentious and thought that’s all he can do. So naive.

But he isn’t pissed off either. Instead, Alastor just flips his palm, summons his microphone. Before Angel reacts, he casts a Cheap Booze, the one he used to convince Husk the first day he came to hotel, on the table beside him.

“As much as I would like to help, my friend, I’m afraid I can only do such favor.” With a fake regretful tone, Alastor casts back the microphone, watching Angel hesitantly leaving his back. “Husk only falls for the demon who shares the same taste of liquor as him,” —lie, Husk isn’t picky at all and the stronger the better, “and his top choice is and will always be this classic, old fashioned liquor.”—also a lie, the Cheap Booze is the worst drink one can find in a bar, Husk down it like water. “If you are to drink with him when he’s in bad mood, I assure your he’ll be impressed by your decent taste and caring heart!”

As fake as it is, Angel seems to buy it. The pink claw strikes forward to pick the liquor up and within a second, he is gone. Alastor reopens his book. His signature smile slowly turns into a real smile when he senses that Angel is quickly approaching Husk’s location. 

The sole possibility Husk would have feelings towards someone is when that demon can buy him a drink or a life, which Alastor happens to have the ability to do both. Power is the only contributor of relationship, such a tragedy that Angel doesn’t understand it. 

Angel is attracted by Husk, clearly; he can and definitely will use it as a method to unite the hotel, just like what he did over the last decade. Seeing demons trying to achieving something and stumbling on the road is one of his favorite show to watch, and he would hate to miss this one.

END


End file.
